


Emergency

by phantastic (marvel_ling)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cutting, Depressed!Dan, Depression, M/M, One Shot, Self-Harm, Swearing, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/phantastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil notices Dan's depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> I'm good at sad fics. I don't know why.

Dan sighed as he sank down onto the bathroom was tired. Tired physically, and emotionally. He ran his left hand down his inner forearm grazing the fresh cuts. The pain made him bite his lip to keep from shouting out. The brunette rolled his sleeve down and shimmied out of his sweatpants.

He took a blade from its hidden spot in a box behind the toilet. He told Phil that no one must ever open the box because it would set off nuclear missiles. So far, Phil must have listened. Dan took the blade in one hand and ran his other over his leg, looking for a spot that was not yet scarred. Finding a spot on his inner thigh he set the blade against it, squeezing his eyes shut as a drop of blood started to seep out when he applied pressure.

Dan started to cry as he cut deeper and deeper. Finally, satisfied he set the now crimson stained blade down. He breathed heavily as his sobs slowed.

"Hey Dan, I'm looking for Lion." Phil called from his room. Dan couldn't answer.

"Dan! Have you seen Lion?" Phil called again. Poor innocent Phil. Sweet Phil, Kind Phil. What would he think if he saw this Dan? Dan shuddered as he struggled to get up, blood flowing down his leg. Without warning, Phil walked into the bathroom.

"Dan are you even listening? I asked if-" Phil's eyes widened in horror as he took in the sight of Dan sitting bloodied on the floor. "What the HELL do you think you are doing?" Phil said.

"Stay away from me Phil." Dan replied in a raspy voice. Phil bent down and picked up Dan's bloodied blade.

"Is this why you are always wearing sweatshirts? This is what was in the box, isn't it Dan?" Phil asked angrily. Dan stood up and limped toward Phil. He took his blade and tried to escape. Phil grabbed Dan around his waist, attempting to take the blade from him. Dan screamed, throwing the tool across the room. He kicked Phil as they fell over. Dan tried crawling away but was dragged back by the older male.

"NO! Leave me alone!" Dan screamed. Phil picked up the writhing, screaming Dan and carried him to the living room. Setting Dan down on the couch, he ignored the fact that Dan's blood was going to stain the couch, he pinned Dan's arms on either side of his head.

"Now, tell me what the hell you are doing! Why are you cutting yourself?! Why Dan? After everything we've done to stop people doing this, why would you go against that?"

"FUCK OFF. LET ME GO!"

"DAN!" Phil yelled. Dan realized that Phil was really angry. His face was turning red with rage, his eyes started to water as he stared down his younger roommate.

"I don't want to hurt you Phil. Let me go, now." Dan said in a low voice.

"No, Daniel James Howell, after you tell me why."

"Go to Hell. That's why!" Dan screamed, struggling against the raven haired boy's grip. Dan finally managed to get free after a few minutes of struggling, but not for long.

Phil grabbed Dan by his waist and yanked him down to the floor, cradling him in his arms. Dan was sobbing uncontrollably, still feebly attempting to escape. The older male rocked him back and forth. His eyes closed as the tears that filled his eyes finally poured down his face.

Dan stopped trying to escape, instead deciding to cling to Phil's shirt.

"Why Dan?" Phil whispered.

"B-Because I love you Phil. I hate myself for it. I'm in love with you and I'm not good enough and I absolutely loathe myself." Dan said softly.

Phil stopped rocking them and squeezed him tight.

"Daniel look at me." he demanded. Dan turned his head to stare up into the face of his crush. "You are good enough. You are the best, Dan. I can't see why you would hate yourself. Honestly, I don't where I would be without you. And I'm honored that you love me. I love you too Dan." Phil touched Dan's cheek, making the boy burst into tears again.

"Phil..." Dan said closing his eyes when Phil touched him.

Phil leaned over and kissed Dan's lips. The brunet's eyes snapped open, he pushed him away.

"I thought you wanted me?" Phil questioned.

"I've wanted you for a long time Phil. I just can't now. Not while my leg is all bloody and I'm hurting." Dan sighed.

"Then let's get you cleaned up." he said. Dan allowed himself to be carried to the bathroom to get his leg cleaned up.

"Dan I want you to be my boyfriend. But on the following condition. You never ever ever...ever, take a sharp object to yourself with the intent to spill your precious blood. If you have a problem, you come to me and we'll talk about it. OK?" Phil said tonelessly as he wrapped up Dan's leg.

"O-Ok.." Dan said. He liked the "take-control" Phil. It was utterly sexy. Dan allowed his now boyfriend to carry him to the couch to watch a movie and eat popcorn. Dan rolled over to face Phil half-way through the movie to kiss his neck.

"I love you Phil."

"I love you too Dan." Phil replied kissing Dan's nose.

"Thanks for saving my life." Dan mumbled as he nodded off to sleep.

"Don't mention it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
